World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook
|price = Print: $19.99 Digital: $14.99 }} World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook is the core rulebook for the "New" World of Darkness game line, which is now known as the Chronicles of Darkness. It has since been superseded by its revised and enhanced second edition, the Chronicles of Darkness: Revised Storytelling System Rulebook. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: : Where the Shadows Grow Long :We live our days completely ignorant of the true terrors lurking around us. Only rarely do our experiences draw back the veil of shadows and reveal the horror in our midst. These glimpses into the supernatural can cause us to retreat into comforting lies - 'There are no such things as monsters' - or stir our morbid curiosity. Only a few, however, can overcome their fear and dare to look deeper. : Abandon Hope All Who Enter :The '''World of Darkness Rulebook' introduces a version of our contemporary world where the supernatural is real. Players join to tell tales of mystery and horror, where theme, mood and plot are more important to a character’s experiences than his weapons or equipment. Inside are rules for character creation, task resolution, combat and any activity your character attempts as he delves into the shadows.'' Chapters Prologue A short-story involving a transcription of strange events that have been written by a mysterious author residing in a motel. Chapter One: The Secret History An introduction to the World of Darkness. This chapter contains a summary of the rules of the new Storytelling System, as well as character creation rules and a glossary of terms. Chapter Two: Attributes Covers the attributes that govern character actions. It explains what each attribute should represent, and lists some common rolls, such Memorizing Information and Perception checks. Chapter Three: Skills This chapter explains the skills within the World of Darkness, and like the chapter before explains what each skill represents and lists some common rolls that involve skills. Chapter Four: Advantages The mechanics of the World of Darkness are explained in this chapter, which include the mechanics of Health, Willpower, Virtues and Vices, among others. Chapter Five: Merits A list of Merits contained within rulebook. The merits are divided into three sections based on their ruling attribute. Chapter Six: Dramatic Systems This chapter covers the systems that are used when playing in the World of Darkness. It contains useful information for Storyteller and player alike. Chapter Seven: Combat An overview of the new combat system that is used in the World of Darkness. It explains the mechanics of combat, as well as describing some common combat factors and lists several example weapons that can be used in the World of Darkness. Chapter Eight: Storytelling This section is for Storytellers, and can be divided into several sections. The first contains several explanations for the parts of a successful World of Darkness Chronicle, which include, among others: theme, mood, plot, conflict, etc. It also has some example plot hooks and the elements of a preliminary story for characters being introduced to the World of Darkness. The second section lists example antagonists and enemy types. The final section contains information on ghosts in the World of Darkness, and mechanics for using them in a chronicle. Background Information *This is first book for the World of Darkness line that uses the Storytelling System, and the first book of the new World of Darkness to be released after the Classic World of Darkness ended. *The World of Darkness line has since been updated with The God-Machine Chronicle. Although it still requires this rulebook, many of the rules and mechanics have been overhauled. Memorable Quotes p.31}} Characters *Marco Singe, the "Pain Prophet" of Delhi *Malcolm Yee, cryptozoologist References Category:Chronicles of Darkness books Category:2004 releases